Mikoto Jigoku
Mikoto (Miko) Jigoku (ミコト地獄, Mikoto Jigoku) is the main protagonist of my Fake Smile book, the oldest daughter to Masamune and Azriel Jigoku, and the younger sister to Mahiro Hatsune. She is from the prestigious and rich Jigoku Family. She is the current leader of Aogiri Tree, and a Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Appearance Human Miko is the tallest female of Shinoa Squad, with ankle-length cyan hair tied in twin tail and blue-cyan eyes. She also wears a pair of blue colored five-petaled earrings. She has a devil-like tail, that she wraps around her waist. As livestock, she wears the standard white uniform with short sleeves and a hood. As a student, Miko is shown wearing her school uniform, a sailor fuku which consists of a grey blouse with black cuffs that have teal trim in the middle. It has a black sailor-style collar with has teal trim and a single five teal petal design in the middle. The ribbon of the uniform is also teal and is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The bottom is a black skirt. She wore it with dark blue knee-high socks and white shoes. In Narumi Squad, Miku wears the standard J.I.D.A. uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a cyan bow tie around it and wears wristbands on both hands, under the coat. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over her right shoulder. Rather than the standard white gloves, she doesn't wears gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt with two white belts on her leg and knee-high black boots. As of joining Shinoa Squad, Miku wears a sleeveless tailcoat with two rows of silver buttons on the front and light cyan details including the shoulder epaulettes. She wears a Sam Browne belt which passes diagonally over her right shoulder. White web belts with a silver waist-plate. She wears the standard uniform skirt. Black boots that go over grey leggings. She doesn't wear the standard white gloves, rather she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a cyan line running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove, these gloves have little metal spikes on them. In China, Miku usually wears a short-sleeved black jacket with blue-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Hatsune Family symbol on the back, under which is a blue-lined mesh armor T-shirt. And wears a headband composed of a metal plate and a band of blue cloth around her left arm. Angel Miko's human ears are replaced by cat-like ears on her head, her irises turn amber, her hair turns snow-white. From below her shoulders, on her back, she sprouts a pair of crane-like wings. History Mikoto Jigoku was born on November 25th, 2004. During her childhood, she was raised around with little love from her parents as they always had to be gone making peace or fighting. Rin states that Miku cares for her, Yukine and Mahiro more than she cares about her parents, as she sees them as only as the people who gave berth to her and her King and Queen. She was later sent to investigate the Brotherhood of the Thousand Nights. She easily gets accepted in because, her Angel genes and the Seraph are easily mistakable for each other. The Brotherhood, later called the Hyakuya Sect, then use Miko in experiments and tried, failing, to erase her memory of them. On on November 28th, Saito brings Miko to one of the orphanages and leaves her in Mika's care. Natural Abilities She is an incredibly, skilled swordsman, strategist, and leader who can hold her own in a fight. This was shown when Miko is able to kill 20 rogue devils with a single strike and almost come close to securing a fatal hit on Ky Luc before Ferid came to his rescue. Her prowess in traditional battlefield combat is quite well known in the J.I.D.A. As she was trained by Mito Jujo, Miko seems to like close-combat better than mid or long range. Miko excels in spell-cast techniques transmitted from generation to generation in the Jigoku family, which enhances her physical ability in close combat. Being raised as a Jigoku, Miko is one of the best fighters in her school, as the fluidity and grace in her movements is noted by most people as superior to all of her classmates. Miko is shown to be a patient teacher. This is apparently because she used to train soldiers back when she was in China. Miko is shown to be quite adept at fixing vehicles, stating that she's forced to learn it because Rin/Mahiro/Yukine are not capable of fixing vehicles themseves. Birth Powers Not much is known about her Devil powers as Masamune sealed most of them away, however she seems to be able to walk through the Rings of Fire without any problem, while talking and sustaining a devil spell to make sure that her companions are not affected by the 680+ degrees of the Rings of Fire. She is also able to pat Primordus without being burned. Miko is able to move at a remarkably, insane speed even though her monstrous movement was shortly anticipated and then apprehended by the third progenitor, Krul Tepes, pinning her down on the ground in defeat. She can fight on par with Michaela evenly, a vampire that wields a first-class vampire sword, without her Cursed Gear. Even though they manage to battle out each other as swordsmen of their caliber, moreover, she is still able to overwhelm Mikaela in terms of her physical strength and power. This was portrayed when Miko lift Mikaela by one of his foots, and then throwing him to Ferid, causing both of them to tumble down into the ground. It was while Miko is also fighting him hand-to-hand in close combat to her own advantage for a very short period of time. As an Angel she possess a limitless level of intellectual (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, IQ, etc.) and cognitive (observing, deduction, tactical analysis, multitasking, combat, movement, etc.) proficiency that is of the highest level in existence, an extremely high IQ and intellectual capacity. This is shown in the ability of the Angel to start “stealing” all knowledge after the ten pledges are established as an alternative to their practice of taking heads, since absorbing the knowledge of all others is the same as taking their head. Miko possess unlimited storage capacity, she is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Her mind allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and perfect accuracy. She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data, and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of her brain to each task. She can use her mind to replay an event that occurred during the war she has seen, play a game, and focus on battling an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting her from another. She was told Yu that she can speak, read, writes, understand, and communicate in any and all forms of languages. The knowledge she has gathered during her years of existence are incredibly vast. However it is not perfect or infallible, as she lost to Sora and Shiro. She's also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport around 10 people, along with herself, to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. Abilities Beast Beneath the Moonlight: Miko has the ability to transform into a white tiger. At first, she doesn't seem to have much control over the transformation, likely due to the fact, or caused by, her unawareness of her state as an Ability user. Miko has shown several varying states of transformation, which range from a rather large full tiger form, to just slit pupils and tiger stripes on her face. She can transform and manifest various tiger body parts at will, such as tiger forearms with claws, or a tiger tail. Also notable is that Miko's ability has extreme regenerative powers capable of healing bisection and amputation almost instantly. She has shown to possess immense speed, durability, strength, stamina, and endurance on several occasions. She has also been shown to be a natural fighter in close combat and has shown to very cunning in battle in several fights. However, after using this ability, Miko seems to become unconscious and collapses onto the ground. Silver Aura: This Aura has the ability of manipulating gravity. The Silver King is able to levitate himself and other people he synced his Aura with by turning them into his clansmen. Gold Aura: The Gold King is able to manifest this Aura in the form of astronomical objects and use them to attack targets. In Clansmen, the ability enhances individuals' talents to their full potential. Red Aura: This Aura has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it, and can incinerate almost any and everything in its path. Blue Aura: This Aura has the ability to strike opponents in quick succession and can attack multiple areas at once, they are also able to draw their Aura into their swords for combat. The Aura is primarily for defensive uses. The Blue King is able to "repair" physical objects, although the true meaning of this is not entirely known. Green Aura: This Aura has the ability to induce electricity and shoot the targets. They also have the ability of a sort of manipulation of physics which allows them to phase through objects and also walk horizontally on vertical surfaces. This ability is only granted to esteemed members. Power wise, the Green King's Aura is currently one of, if not the most, powerful. Grey Aura: This Aura has the ability to create fog and mist. This aura is regarded as having the characteristic of "absolute defense". Equipment Throwing Knife: Even when she was young Miko carries at least six throwing knives, which she hides under her sleeves and pockets. She throws them with great precision enough to hit her target and be able to flip them around her fingers with great ease. '''Cursed Gear: '''These weapons are capable of increasing a person's strength by seven times. Tsurumaru: is a manifestation/possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon series, where he takes the form of black katana with a white edge. Whilst in use, the blade develops a thick golden aura. Tsurumaru also takes the form of a pair of blue-colored five-petaled earrings.